tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Worlds Collide - Part 2
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Worlds Collide, Part 2' ("Welten kollidieren, Teil 2") ist die 57. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die fünfte Folge der dritten Staffel. Sie ist auch die fünfte einer sechsteiligen Handlungslinie im Triceraton-Föderationskrieg und dem Schicksal von Professor Honeycutt. Introtext Leonardo: Wisst ihr, was Ironie ist? Ironie ist, dass, gerade nachdem man es geschafft hat, die Triceratonier, die auf deinen Planeten eingefallen sind, zu überzeugen, ihre Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, weil der Fugitoid, den sie so verzweifelt suchen, sich nicht auf der Erde befindet, der Fugitoid tatsächlich wieder auf der Erde auftaucht. Ironie ist, wenn genau dieselbe Energieabtastung, welche Don benutzt hat, um zu beweisen, dass der Fugitoid nicht auf der Erde ist, von den Triceratoniern jetzt benutzt wird, um den Fugitoid zu verfolgen. Und zu guter Letzt ist es Ironie, dass, wenn man es gerade geschafft hat, deinen außerirdischen Verfolgern zu entkommen, sich von einer Bande schwerbewaffneter Handlanger umzingelt sieht. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du lebendig da rauskommen. Handlung thumb|left|Gefangen!Angesichts der Übermacht, die ihnen gegenübersteht, sind die meisten der Turtles bereit, sich lieber zu ergeben, als einen Kampf zu riskieren - alle bis auf den hitzköpfigen Raphael. Den Turtles gelingt es zwar, sich für eine Weile gegen die Fußtruppen zu behaupten, doch dann werden sie und Professor Honeycutt von einer Betäubungskanone außer Gefecht gesetzt. thumb|Agent Bishop stellt sich vorDie fünf Freunde kommen wieder zu sich, gerade als man sie auf fahrbare Operationstische geschnallt in ein Labor bringt. Dort begegnen sie ihrem Fänger, der die Turtles überraschenderweise beim Namen nennt und ein umfassendes Wissen über sie und Honeycutt an den Tag legt. Dieser Mann stellt sich als Bishop vor, ein Spezialagent der US-Regierung. Er hat die Turtles fangen lassen, um sie zu studieren und zu sezieren und mit ihren genetischen Informationen eine Armee von Supersoldaten zu erschaffen; Honeycutt hingegen ist mehr der Bestandteil einer gewissen Vereinbarung, die Bishop mit einer anderen Partei getroffen hat. thumb|left|180px|Operation Broken HornBishops Vertragspartner entpuppt sich als General Blanque von der Föderation, und die Vereinbarung zwischen ihm und Bishop sieht vor, dass die Föderation im Austausch für Professor Honeycutt die Triceratonier zurückschlägt und von einer zukünftigen Invasion der Erde absieht. Der Professor wird in ein Labor gebracht, welches Bishop der Föderation zur Verfügung gestellt hat, und Blanque befiehlt den sofortigen Angriff auf die Triceratonier; die Föderationsflotte springt aus dem Hyperraum und greift die überraschte triceratonische Flotte über und auf der Erde an. Blanque kontaktiert Zanramon und informiert ihn darüber, dass Honeycutt sich jetzt in seinen Händen befindet. Wütend befiehlt Zanramon den Gegenangriff, und eine gewaltige Schlacht entbrennt über New York und im Weltall. thumb|Ein Schnellkurs in Sachen NinjitsuWährenddessen bekommt Splinter Besuch von April und Casey, und alle zeigen sich besorgt darüber, dass sie von den Turtles nichts mehr gehört haben. Splinter macht sich auf, um seine Söhne zu suchen, begleitet von April und Casey, die sich nicht abhalten lassen wollen. Ständig auf der Hut vor den triceratonischen Suchmannschaften (und Caseys Tollpatschigkeit) schleichen sich die drei durch die nächtliche Stadt, dem Signal der Shell Cells folgend. Als sie den East River in einem Nachen überqueren wollen, wird ein triceratonisches Schiff von den Föderationsstreitkräften abgeschossen und landet im Fluss, was eine riesige Flutwelle aufwirft. April und Splinter können sich an die Oberfläche retten, doch Casey sinkt wie ein Stein. April gelingt es gerade noch, ihn zu finden und durch Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wiederzubleben. thumb|left|Der UnterwassereingangDie drei verfolgen das Signal zu einem verlassenen Lagerhaus am Flussufer, doch im Inneren finden sie weder die Turtles noch die Shell Cells vor. Da erinnert sich Casey daran, unter Wasser ein Licht gesehen zu haben; dieses Licht stellt sich als ein Unterwassereingang heraus, der die Suchenden zu einem unterirdischen, schwer bewachten Geheimkomplex führt. Sie schalten die Wachen auf ihrem Weg aus, schleichen sich in den Komplex und finden die Shell Cells und die Waffen ihrer Freunde in einem Lagerraum, aber keine Spur von den Turtles. Splinters Geruchssinn führt sie wieder auf die richtige Spur, doch Caseys Schusseligkeit löst an einer Lichtschrankensperre einen Alarm aus, und die drei flüchten sich in einen im Boden eingelassenen Wartungsschacht. thumb|Überraschung!Bishop untersucht währenddessen die genetische Struktur der Turtles, und zu deren Entsetzen enthüllt er, dass er noch einen Mutanten hier in seinem Labor hat - nämlich Leatherhead, schwer verletzt und traumatisiert. Er bereitet die Sezierung seiner neuen Gefangenen vor, doch da finden Splinter, April und Casey den Weg ins Labor, setzen die Wachen außer Gefecht und befreien die Turtles und Leatherhead. Als jedoch Michelangelo Bishop anzugreifen versucht, wirft dieser ihn mühelos auf einen der Operationstische, schnallt ihn ruckzuck darauf fest und nimmt ihn mit einer Seziersäge als Geisel ... Zitate *'Splinter': Hört zu: Der Weg der Unsichtbarkeit benötigt ein ganzes Leben, um gemeistert zu werden. Gewisse Umstände aber zwingen uns dazu, auf dem Marsch dazu zu lernen. Schaut zu und lernt. Lektion Nummer eins ... [Splinter springt aus dem Kanal und duckt sich in eine Türöffnung. April folgt ihm ebenso lautlos, doch Casey kickt einen Mülleimer um.] April: Überlasst es Casey, das "Crash" in das Wort "Crashkurs" zu setzen. *'Leonardo': Wo sind wir? Mann: Am Ende der Reise ... für euch alle. Professor Honeycutt: Ich bin es, den Sie wollen! Lassen Sie meine Freunde in Frieden! Mann: Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor: Sie sind derjenige, den ich nicht haben will. Donatello: Wer sind Sie? Mann: Nun, Donatello, ich bin der Mann, dem die Regierung gewisse ... Projekte anvertraut. Die Art von Projekten, an der sie sich nicht die eigenen Hände schmutzig machen möchte. Raphael: Hey! Woher kennen Sie Donnies Namen? Und den des Professors? Mann: Ich kenne all eure Namen, Raphael. Und noch viel, viel mehr. Leonardo: Aber wir wissen gar nichts über Sie. Nicht einmal Ihren Namen. Michelangelo: Wie unhöflich ist das? Mann: Na schön, Michelangelo. Wenn du meinen Namen schreist, mich anflehst, den Schmerz zu beenden, und mich um Gnade bittest, dann nenne mich ... Bishop. *'General Blanque': Hallo, Professor! Leonardo: General Blanque! Raphael: Na toll! Das ist der Kerl, der auf D'Hoonib hinter dem Fugitoiden her war! Michelangelo: Was will er denn? - Oh. Richtig. *'Casey': Wow! Seht euch das an! Splinter: Wir dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen. Kommt. Casey: Mann, ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Hockeymaske dabei. Ich fühle mich irgendwie nackt ohne sie. April: Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag es, dein Gesicht zur Abwechslung mal sehen zu können. Casey: Ja? Kein Scherz? Splinter: [räuspert sich] Ich sagte, wir dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen. *'Donatello': Äh, Leute? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich immer gerne einen Toaster auseinandernehme, um herauszufinden, wie er funktioniert? Nun, jetzt weiß ich plötzlich, wie dem Toaster zumute ist! *thumb|Der Kuss des LebensCasey: [gerade wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt und von April umarmt] So, das Küssen wird wohl zur Gewohnheit. [April stößt ihn angewidert von sich] Casey: Was ist?! *'April': Ich versteh das nicht. Dem Scanner nach müssten wir direkt über ihnen stehen. Aber hier ist nichts. Splinter: [riecht am Boden] Nichts an der Oberfläche vielleicht. Aber was ist mit unter dem Boden? Casey: Moment! Als ich vorhin am Ertrinken war, bin ich auf ein großes Licht zugetrieben! April: Werd nicht so melodramatisch! Casey: Was?! - Nein, nicht das! Da unten war wirklich ein Licht! Produktionsfehler *Als Splinter in der unterirdischen Anlage die Lichtschrankensperre aufspürt, hat er bereits einen Feuerlöscher in der rechten Hand. Als er aber sich anschickt, die Lichtschranken sichtbar zu machen, zieht er den Feuerlöscher erst mit seiner - jetzt leeren - rechten Hand aus seiner Robe hervor. In anderen Medien *Die Szene mit Michelangelo unter der Seziersäge wird in der Episode "Tokka vs. the World" der 2012 Animationsserie ansatzweise repliziert. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Worlds Collide, Part 2 Kategorie:Episoden (2003)